¿Quién dijo que no podríamos amarnos?
by Aniitaa
Summary: Ellos,dos exitosos empresarios se conocen solo de vista. Nunca se hablaron, hasta que cierto rubio decide hacerlo, ¿que pasará? ¿sobrevivirán la prueba?... Reviews asi continuo la historia por favor!
1. De como nos conocimos

Ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa, pero lo único que habían cruzado fueron miradas

Ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa, pero lo único que habían cruzado fueron miradas. Ninguno le hablaba a ese que le robaba minutos de pensamiento cada vez que se cruzaban en alguno de los grandes pasillos de la tan reconocida marca automotriz, Porsche. Y no es que él tuviera vergüenza o algo por el estilo, es que siempre que se disponía a hablarle algo lo interrumpía. Pero la última vez que falló su intento nunca imaginó encontrarla en ese parque, el que quedaba en frente de su casa, al que él iba tan seguido. Ella no se había percatado de que él ya la había descubierto, estaba demasiado concentrada en un dibujo que el rubio no llegaba a ver. Cuando vio que se disponía a guardar el lápiz con el que hasta ahora había dibujado, se acercó a ella por detrás para que no lo viera y así poder admirar su dibujo. Se sorprendió al ver en esa hoja un perfecto retrato de sí mismo pero se extrañó al ver que no representaba una escena de ese día ya que él estaba con traje y tras de sí le pareció reconocer el pasillo de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Se sentó a su lado pero ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada, seguramente creería que era una de las abuelas que a menudo visitaban el parque. Draco, aprovechando esa ventaja la observó y recién en ese instante fue conciente de las gruesas gotas de agua que caían por la mejilla de aquella joven. Sin poder evitarlo la abrazó y por primera vez ella lo miró. Los ojos grises que a veces le quitaban el sueño la miraban intensamente. Ella instintivamente se aferró a él, a pesar de casi ni conocerlo ese hombre le inspiraba confianza. Lloró todo lo que necesitó.

- Las princesas no lloran, Hermione-afirmó Draco haciendo que la castaña se cuestionara de donde sabía su nombre pero solo tuvo que pensarlo un segundo: ella era muy reconocida en la empresa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy. Disculpame el atrevimiento es que no puedo ver mujeres llorar.

No lo podía creer. El hombre que la había consolado era prácticamente el dueño de la empresa donde ella trabaja. Todos lo conocían p- ¿Me vas a decir que todas las mujeres que ves llorar en la calle las abrazas y las consolas hasta que dejen de llorar?-dijo ella dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-No, solo a las que hace tiempo que miro por los pasillos del lugar donde trabajo y hace mucho se me apetece hablarle.

Ella estuvo tentada decirle: "yo también", pero aceptó el halago con un leve sonrojo. Draco bajó la vista al dibujo.

- Realmente lo haces muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Te habrás dado cuenta que sos vos… ¿no?

- Sí. Quiero comprarlo.

- Pues no está en venta.

- Pero tiene mi cara-dijo Draco sonriéndole arrogante.

- Pero es mío.

- Vamos Granger no seas mala.

- No, Malfoy. Es mi última palabra. Si quieres puedo hacer otro y dártelo pero este, no-dijo sonriéndole porque no estaban peleando.

- Solo si prometes no volver a llamarme Malfoy.

- ¡Oh, no! Te llamare rubio teñido.

- Y yo Princesa-admitió ignorando su comentario.

- Ok, te diré Draco.

- Así me gusta princesa. Y por cierto, no soy teñido.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Lo sé-dijo.- Era solo para ofenderte.

Esta vez el rió.

- Bueno Draco, un gusto, pero debo irme. Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar te regalaré un retrato, lo prometo.

- Adiós Hermione.

Draco, con una sonrisa, observó como la castaña se alejaba caminando de allí.

Hermione Granger era un chica joven, no pasaba los 25 años. Tenía muchos amigos, pero había cuatro que los llevaba en el alma: Harry y Ginny (su novia), Ron (su ex novio) y Luna. Vivía feliz en uno de los barrios más caros de Londres, trabajaba en Porsche como ingeniera mecánica y además se ocupaba, muchas veces, del marketing de dicha empresa. Ella hace solamente un día había cortado con su novio, Ron, porque la engañaba. Así fue como decidió ir parque donde sorpresivamente se encontró con un hombre que miraba hace tiempo pero nunca le había hablado. Lo veía de vez en cuando en la empresa y realmente, a ella, le parecía muy apuesto. Sonrió al recordar eso.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro que tuvo con el rubio pero ella, que generalmente lo veía al menos una vez por semana, no lo vio ni un segundo en esos 14 días. Pensando en eso fue que alguien le tapó los ojos y en el oído le susurró:

- Me debes un dibujo.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Me asustaste-dijo ella sobresaltada por el pequeño susto.

- Perdón no fue mi intención.

- Está bien-dijo sonriéndole.

- Princesa, me debes algo vos…

- Sí, lo sé. Pero debo trabajar…

- No hay problema, cuando termines de trabajar yo te paso a buscar y venís a cenar a mi casa, ¿si?

- Ehhhh… Bueno, está bien.

Lentamente se hicieron las siete de la tarde, horario en el que la castaña terminaba su jornada laboral. Draco estaba en la puerta de la oficina esperando que ella terminara para así poder irse.

- Ya podemos irnos-le dijo Hermione.

Por primera vez reparó en lo que traía puesto la castaña: una pollera de tiro extra alto azul, con una camisa blanca y unos tacos altos del mismo color de la pollera. Tenía que reconocer que se vestía muy bien. Siendo moderna, no perdía ni la elegancia ni la finura y eso la hacía una mujer muy hermosa para los ojos de los hombres. "Si tan solo supiera que media empresa babea por ella" pensó mientras se encaminaban al garage en busca del auto del rubio.

- Ese es-dijo cuando salió de sus pensamientos señalando un Porsche Carrera.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio el auto. Ella había diseñado el motor. Draco, adivinando sus pensamientos, dijo:

- Es un avión.

- Gracias-le respondió por inercia.

- ¿Vamos princesa?

- Draco, tenemos un problema. Aquella de allá es mi camioneta-señaló una Porsche Cayenne-, no puedo dejarla aquí todo el fin de semana.

El rubio meditó lo dicho por la castaña y le dijo:

- Dime Hermione, ¿vives cerca del parque donde nos hablamos aquella vez?

- Sí-respondió todavía sin entender en qué pensaba rubio.

- Podríamos pasar por tu casa a dejar la camioneta ya que mi casa queda muy cerca o bien podríamos ir en dos autos.

- Me quedo con la segunda opción.

- Bueno, entonces seguime.

Y así lo hizo ella. Resultó que Draco vivía justo enfrente del parque donde todo había comenzado. Cuando Hermione se bajó del auto pensó en voz alta:

- Realmente debo haber hecho algo bien como para que me traigas a tu casa la segunda vez que nos vemos.

El sonrió y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza le dijo:

- Es que me gustas Hermione.


	2. De por qué me confesé

-Es que me gustas Hermione.

La castaña analizo lentamente todo lo dicho por el rubio. Por su tono y la tranquilidad con la que lo había confesado se notaba que no iba más allá de eso, una confesión. Le hubiera gustado contestar: "yo también" pero no pudo. Ella todavía sentía cosas por Ron y, aunque el rubio le pareciera muy lindo, no le gustaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Draco al ver que Hermione se quedaba petrificada y pensativa le dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Princesa no te preocupes, solo te dije lo que hiciste bien. No quiero presionarte a nada.

-Gracias Draco.

Juntos entraron a la casa que era sorprendentemente grande y bellísima. Era antigua, pero la decoración era moderna y extremadamente elegante formando un lindo equilibrio. Al no encontrar otras palabras, la halagó con un:

-Es hermosa.

-Como tú-ella se sonrojó.-Ven, te mostraré las demás habitaciones.

Recorrieron primero la planta inferior y luego la planta superior. Tenía gran cantidad de habitaciones para una persona sola y todas tenían diferentes utilidades.

-Ahora si, vamos a los que nos incumbe: me debes un dibujo.

-Si, lo había olvidado-le respondió Hermione con simpleza.-Ahora, ¿con que quieres que dibuje, si no tengo mis lápices ni mis hojas?

-Draco Malfoy está en todo, princesa.

La llevó a una habitación donde solo había sillones y, en una de las paredes, un gran armario. Lo abrió y de un cajón sacó hojas de dibujo y unos lápices idénticos a los que e había visto usar aquella vez en el parque.

-No tienes excusa.

-No, no la tengo-le dedicó una bella sonrisa.-Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Él obedeció a la propuesta de la castaña pero no se sentó en los sillones, sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella se acostó en el piso boca abajo y, utilizando las cosas que le había dado el rubio comenzó a dibujarlo.

-Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-La que quieras, Draco.

-Yooo… ¿Por qué llorabas aquella vez en el parque?

Ella automáticamente cambió su semblante. De estar relajada y sonriente pasó a estar tensa y seria. No esta enojada porque el rubio no tenía la culpa, pero hablar de eso la incomodaba.

-Perdón Hermione, no debí haber preguntado eso.

-Draco te lo voy a explicar.

-No, princesa, no hace falta.

-Sí, porque vos estuviste conmigo y realmente me hiciste muy bien-suspiró.-Yo lloraba porque encontré a mi novio con una amiga y…

-No sigas, sé perfectamente lo que sigue.

Ella se sentó abandonando el dibujo y comenzó a llorar. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, caminó hasta ella y la abrazó. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y, lamentándose por mojarle la camisa, lloró. Él solo se limitó a acariciarle la espalda murmurándole cosas como: "ya no llores princesa, no lo merece". Hermione lentamente dejó de llorar, se enderezó y lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises que él portaba con tanta elegancia. No pudo contenerse y, por primera vez, besó su mejilla. Él sonrió al sentir los cálidos labios tocando su piel.

-Gracias príncipe.

Esta vez ella levantó el retrato que había hecho y el lo miró. Era perfecto. Si no fuera porque el dibujo era en blanco y negro podría haber dicho que era una fotografía.

-Tienes que firmarlo-le dijo el ojigris.

Ella obedeció a su pedido. Lo firmó y luego anotó algo detrás que el rubio no llegó a leer.

-Cuando me extrañes y sepas que no podés encontrarme, da vuelta el dibujo-él sonrió.-Y no vale hacer trampa.

Cenaron una comida muy rica, la cual había cocinado Draco como recompensa del dibujo. La habían pasado muy bien, habían conversado y reído. Para disgusto de los dos se hacía tarde y la castaña debía irse, así que dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ¿su nuevo amigo?

Cuando llegó a su casa se sacó la ropa y, mientras se ponía el pijama, pensó en la cena que había tenido. Así, pensando, se durmió.

Todos los sábados al mediodía Hermione y sus amigos se juntaban el la casa de alguno y pasaban toda la tarde juntos. Ese día no era la excepción y todos se juntaban en la casa de Harry y Ginny. La castaña tenía muchas ganas de ir ya que por lo sucedido con Ron hace dos semanas que no sabía nada de sus amigos. El problema era que no quería encontrarse con Ron. Mientras manejaba pensaba como iba a hacer para que nada de lo que dijera Ronald la afectara. Así fue que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de sus amigos. Tocó el timbre y una sonriente Ginny le abrió la puerta exclamando:

-¡Amiga! Tanto tiempo…

Se abrazaron. Rápidamente Harry se acercó a la escena y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Que bueno que viniste. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Ron-le murmuró porque si bien Ginny sabía de la ruptura de Hermione con su hermano, no sabía que había sido porque él la había engañado.

Detrás de ellos sonó la varonil voz de Ron:

-Hola chicos-le dio un beso a cada uno.

-Chicos nosotros debamos ir a comprar la bebidas porque olvidamos comprarlas-dijo Ginny pensando que su hermano y su ex cuñada aprovecharían esa oportunidad para reconciliarse.

Harry no quería dejarlos solos pero debía para que Ginny no sospechara. Así que mirando a Hermione salió con la pelirroja hacia el supermercado. Ron no desperdició ni un segundo y se acercó a la boca de Hermione.

-Aléjate Ronald-le espetó visiblemente indignada.

-Vamos, sé que te mueres porque te bese.

-Cuan equivocado estás.

Ron, sin previo aviso, la besó con fuerza perdiendo toda delicadeza. Ella le corrió la cara y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?...

-Vamos, ya no lo niegues ambos sabemos que te mueres por perdonarme…

Hermione se asustó, Ron parecía fuera de sí.

-Ya basta Ron.

El pelirrojo la agarró por los brazos y estaba a punto de besarla pero justo en ese momento entró Harry con Ginny.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Harry.

-Harry no le grites así a mi hermano-le dijo Ginny empezando a enojarse.

-No le gritaría así si el no hubiera engañado a Hermione.

-¿Qué? Ron tu no…

-Sí Ginny, sí-le dijo Harry. No quería lastimarla pero Ron estaba sobrepasándose con su mejor amiga.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que gritó:

-¡MALDITO! ¿¡Como te atreves a venir aquí después de hacerle eso Herms!?Vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca!

Ron con la cabeza gacha, salió por la puerta que la pareja había dedo abierta. Cuando Ron salió Ginny dio un portazo e, instantáneamente se le escapo una lágrima de furia, no podía creer como su hermano le había hecho eso a su amiga. Corrió hasta ella la abrazó y le dijo:

-Herms, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para no lastimarte Ginny.

Minutos más tarde llegó Luna. No se extrañó al no ver a Ron ya que estaba enterada de los últimos acontecimientos. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos pero sin Ron no era igual, tenían que admitirlo.

La semana había pasado tranquilamente y su relación con el ojigris se había incrementado favorablemente. Él pasaba a saludarla todos los días en la oficina y el miércoles habían tomado un café a la salida del trabajo. Había llegado el viernes y la idea de separarse no solo por dos días ya que el lunes era feriado los atormentaba. No hacía ni dos horas que se habían separado y él, anteponiéndose a la situación de extrañarla recordó sus palabras: "_Cuando me extrañes y sepas que no podés encontrarme, da vuelta el dibujo"_. Corrió a donde lo tenía guardado y atolondradamente lo dio vuelta. Allí con una fina y hermosa letra aparecía el teléfono y la dirección de la castaña. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea y sin dudarlo la llamó.

-¿Hola?

-Hola princesa.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?-se extrañó.

-¿Si te digo dibujo te doy alguna pista?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo?

-Yo… Sí. Quería saber si harías un pequeño viaje conmigo este fin de semana a la playa.

-¡Claro que si!-respondió la castaña entusiasmada.

-Bueno, yo paso por vos a las 9 así tenés tiempo de hacer el bolso.

-Genial.

-Hasta luego princesa.

-Hasta luego Draco.

Y ella, ansiosamente esperó que su reloj marcara las nueve para volver a ver a su Príncipe.


	3. De por qué me puse celoso

Hola todos!

Desde ya quería hacer un agradecimiento a los que medejaron un review por más pequeño que sea y quería pedirles a los que todavía no me dejaron ninguno que por favor hagan para saber sus opiniones, gustos, sugerencias, etc. que prometo que todas las voy a tener en cuenta.

Tambien quería aclarar algo por un review que me dejaron haciendo referencia al caracter de Draco. Prometo que a lo largo de la historia recuperará el normal, pero que por el momento está enamorado y un hombre enamorado puede cambiar drásticamente.

Ahora sí, los dejo leyendo. Espero que les guste.

Besitos.

**Capitulo 3**

**De por qué me puse celoso**

_Y ella, ansiosamente esperó que su reloj marcara las nueve para volver a ver a su Príncipe._

A las nueve en punto un elegante rubio tocaba el timbre de la puerta de su casa esperando que su acompañante saliera a su encuentro. Le había encantado que ella aceptara y creía que la pasarían muy bien. Perdido en esos pensamientos lo encontró Hermione que ya tenía la valija en la mano, lista para partir.

-Draco.

-Princesa-respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos.

El viaje no había sido muy largo así que a las once de la noche ya estaban en la puerta de la gran casa de Draco. Ambos entraron en la imponente construcción. Ésta era más chica que la de Londres.

-Herms éste será tu cuarto-señaló la puerta de una habitación que ya le había mostrado antes.-Si necesitas algo esa es mi habitación-esta vez señaló la de enfrente.

-Iré a guardar mis cosas.

Entró en el cuarto destinado para ella. Era hermoso, estaba decorado y pintado en colores pasteles, tenía un gran ventanal con un balcón que daban a la desierta playa y en su mesa de luz había un ramo de rosas rojas. Guardó su ropa en el gran placard y bajó al living. Allí no había señal del rubio así que decidió esperarlo pero no lo pudo evitar y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, antes de abrir los ojos, el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: _"me quedé dormida en el sillón"_ así que preparándose para el dolor de espalda, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al verse en su cuarto, en la cama y sin zapatos. Seguramente la habría subido Draco. Sonrió al pensarse a sí misma en los fuertes brazos del rubio pero rápidamente borró esos pensamientos. No quería más problemas sentimentales ahora a pesar de que empezaba a sentir algo por el rubio. Se puso un vestido de playa, liviano, de color blanco con unas sandalias y bajó las escaleras, pero nuevamente allí no estaba el rubio. En la gran mesa del living había una pequeña nota escrita con pulcra letra que decía:

"_Princesa: Me voy por un rato ya que tengo un compromiso pendiente._

_Puedes esperarme o bien salir. Aquí te dejo las llaves. _

_Te quiero mucho,_

_Draco."_

Sonrió y corriendo salió hacia la playa que quedaba atrás de la casa. Si pensaba que lo esperaría, estaba muy equivocado, afuera había un día excepcional. Caminó por la playa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando dos figuras caminaban en sentido contrario a ella. Una le resultaba desconocida pero el otro, con su cabello dorado al rayo del sol, era el que tenía ocupados sus pensamientos aunque ella no quisiera. Cuando el encuentro se hizo inevitable, Draco paró de caminar y, con él, el desconocido. Pero el aparentemente desconocido, de cerca le resultó conocido. No sabía el nombre, pero si sabía que era socio y mano derecha de Draco y, se rumoreaba, que eran mejores amigos. Dicho hombre rondaba los 25 años. Era un apuesto joven de pelo castaño, alto.

-Herms-ella se acercó a el rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Él es…

-Me sé presentar solo Malfoy-dijo con tono de diversión.-Theodore Nott, puedes decirme Theo, Hermione; si es que me dejas que te diga Hermione.

Estaba segura que su nombre lo sabía del trabajo.

-Obvio, Theo-le respondió repitiendo el beso que antes le había dado al rubio.

-Princesa nosotros estábamos yendo a casa a comer, ¿querés venir o vas a quedarte más tiempo?

-No, no. Vamos.

En el camino y el almuerzo Theo y Hermione aprovecharon para conocerse más, cosa que al rubio le molestó olímpicamente ya que, según él, estaba pintado. Pronto el mediodía dio lugar a la tarde y Theo abandonó a los chicos prometiendo que volvería a la noche. Al celoso rubio no le hacía nada de gracias que _su _Princesa y Nott se llevaran así de bien.

A la noche no sólo vino Theo, sino también Pansy y Blaise, dos amigos del ojigris y del castaño que resultaron ser muy buenos. Blaise, Pansy y Theo tenían que admitir que el rubio cuando estaba con Hermione tenía otra forma de ser, era más dulce, más tierno.

Todos habían pasado una noche genial, contándose sobre su vida, contando anécdotas…

Pero no todo duraba para siempre, se hacía tarde y los chicos debían irse. Antes de salir quedaron en verse al otro día. Y así fue como Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos, sentados en el sillón.

-Son re simpáticos tus amigos.

-Sobre todo Nott y como te mira.

Aunque la castaña no se había percatado de eso, decidió jugar con ese dato.

-¿Celoso, Príncipe?

-Ya quisieras-le sonrió egocéntrico.

-Me gustaría-dijo coqueta.

-Ok, ok. ESTOY CELOSO.

-¿Qué?-dijo haciéndose la tonta ya que había entendido perfectamente.

-No lo voy a repetir, eso, lo que escuchaste.

Ella emitió una larga carcajada con la que también contagió al rubio.

-Me voy a dormir, Draco. Adiós.

Se levantó pero se inclinó para saludar al rubio con un beso muy cerca de los labios, más precisamente en la comisura de los labios y antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar algo se fue a su cuarto caminando elegantemente. El rubio sonrió embobado por esta nueva actitud. Ella solo pensaba: "_no debí hacer eso, pobre Draco"_. Es que ella no quería darle falsas expectativas al rubio y, a pesar de que se hubiera separado de Ron, todavía sentía algo por él. Aunque en estos últimos días había formado una relación más unida con el ojigris y sentía algo raro hacia él, a pesar de que tratara de olvidarlo. Aparte era imposible olvidarlo si él era tan atento y dulce con ella, sinceramente no podía. Sonrió al recordarlo admitiendo que estaba celoso y con ese recuerdo, se quedó dormida.

Y así había pasado el fin de semana y la pareja de amigos se había separado para reencontrarse al otro día en el trabajo. Lo extraño fue que en toda esa semana el rubio no apareció por su oficina y en su lugar si lo hizo Theo. Rápidamente llegó el domingo y Hermione extrañaba mucho esos ojos grises que tanto la alegraban, le gustaban, admiraba y que muchas veces la hacían sonrojar por la intensidad de la mirada. Aprovechó el sábado para visitar sus amigos que le recriminaron no haber avisado que se iba de viaje. Ella les inventó que era de trabajo, todos se creyeron el cuento menos Ginny que sabía perfectamente que mentía, así que en un momento de soledad que ambas tuvieron le preguntó:

-¿Herms, conociste a alguien?

-Yo… eh… bueno, sí.-Gin le sonrió pícara.-No Gin. Él me confeso que le gusto pero no iba más allá que eso y yo… Yo todavía siento algo por tu hermano, no puedo involucrarme con Draco sabiendo que…

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?-interrogó boquiabierta.

-Sí, Gin. Draco Malfoy.

-No me digas que te estas comiendo ese bombón-dijo mientras parecía que en cualquier momento iba a babearse.

-¡No, Gin! Ya te dije…

-Herms, olvidate del idiota de mi hermano, hacé tu vida. ¿Y qué mejor que Draco Malfoy?

-¡Gin!-se sonrojó.

Pero no pudieron continuar con la conversación porque en ese momento entró Harry en la habitación

-Chicas…-exclamó con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?-se asustaron ellas

-Es Ron…

-¿Qué pasó con Ron?-le preguntó Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ron…

-¡Harry, dilo ya!-se exasperó la pelirroja.

-Ron tuvo un accidente y está en coma en el hospital de aquí cerca.

Las muchachas al escuchar las primeras 4 palabras se echaron a llorar. Hermione no perdió tiempo y agarrando su abrigo salió literalmente corriendo al hospital porque a pesar lo que había pasado entre ellos, todavía lo quería. Y las cuadras se le hicieron interminables. Y tan enfrascada iba en la última noticia que pasó por al lado de un rubio de ojos grises y ni siquiera lo reconoció.


	4. Ya no llores

Hola a todos!

PRIMERO QUE NADA: **Muchisimas Gracias por los Reviews!!**

Leí todos y la verad les agradezco mucho. Con respecto a lo de los chapters más largos, prometo que lo intentaré. Este ya de por sí es un poco más largo que los demás y prometo que trataré de extenderlos un poco, si eso es lo que quieren.

Quería avisar que más adelante trataré más la vida de Draco. Su pasado, sus actitudes, etc. Porque hasta ahora no lo he tratado mucho más de losmentos en los cuales está con Hermione.

Bueno, no los molesto más. Los invito a leer y a que me dejen un lindo review por más corto que sea.

Muchs Gracias,

y a leer!!

**Capítulo 4**

**Ya no llores.**

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de Ron. Una semana desde que la castaña no iba a trabajar y sólo se movía del hospital para bañarse y comer algo. Una semana en la que el pelirrojo no despertaba. Una interminable semana.

Tenía llamadas perdidas de Draco desde el lunes y ni una había respondido. Él estaría preocupado por ella, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo primordial era que Ron despertara.

Ya no aguantaba la tensión del hospital así que, sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo de allí y corrió, y corrió. Afuera llovía y ella traía una ropa muy liviana ya que era verano, pero no le importó. Necesitaba sacarse toda la impotencia de encima. Y corrió, mientras cantaba una canción: Pieces, de Sum 41. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien descargarse. Agarró su celular y marcó el número de la persona que tanto la había llamado en la semana.

-Draco.

-Hermione.

-Necesito que vengas-le rogó a punto de llorar.

-¿Dónde estás princesa?

-En el parque, el de enfrente de tu casa…

Del otro lado nadie contestó, es más, le habían cortado. Frustradamente se sentó en un banco, se tapo la cara y empezó a llorar. Pronto se sintió observada y el inconfundible olor a menta de Draco la embriagó. Se sentó a su lado y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se recargó en su pecho. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. Ambos estaban mojados, pero no le importó.

-Ya no llores, princesa.

-Es que…

-Nada vale una sola de tus lágrimas.

Ella lo miró. Era tan lindo, tan dulce. Se perdió en sus ojos grises que tantas cosas expresaban. Y el hielo pareció fusionarse con el chocolate, y el chocolate con el hielo. No había nada más que sí mismos y el otro. No había preocupaciones. Estaban muy cerca y el rubio no pudo contenerse. La besó, la besó con todas ganas que venía guardando hace tiempo. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad e imploraba que ese beso en el que parecía dejar la vida, no terminara nunca. El beso era dulce, tierno. Pero pronto ella empezó a temblar y lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse.

-Ven Herms, vamos a casa. Estas muy débil necesitas descansar luego hablaremos todo lo que necesites.-Ella le sonrió con gratitud.

Caminaron abrazados los metros que los separaban de la casa de Draco y al mismo tiempo, del fin de la lluvia.

-Ven, necesitas dormir princesa.

Subieron las escaleras, fueron al cuarto de Draco y cuando el se disponía a retirarse para dejarla dormir, ella esbozó:

-Draco no puedo dormir con esto te mojaré toda la cama.

-Si quieres puedo darte una camisa.

-Sería lo más conveniente.

Él abrió su gran placard y sacó una camisa blanca, muy costosa. Se la tendió a la empapada castaña y otra vez se disponía a irse, cuando:

-No te vayas-ella se sonrojó, él enarcó una ceja.-Quiero decir, si no tienes nada que hacer quisiera que durmieras conmigo-él sonrió pícaro aunque sabía que no hablaba en ese sentido. Ella se sonrojó más furiosamente-Es decir, sabes que no lo digo ese sentido solo…

-Lo sé, princesa.

-Iré a cambiarme al baño.

-Sí, yo haré lo mismo.

Se separaron físicamente pero ambos tenían los pensamientos unidos en ese beso bajo la lluvia que a pesar del frío, fue muy cálido. Minutos después la castaña salió del cuarto sonrojada por que la camisa a duras penas llegaba a taparle los muslos y Draco sonrió admirando sus perfectas piernas. La imagen que él le brindaba a la castaña también era muy tentadora y si ella estuviera los ánimos normales seguramente harían más que dormir, porque ella, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer. Draco estaba sin remera, con un pantalón negro que contrastaba con su piel y su cabello; tenía el pelo mojado por la lluvia y los labios levemente hinchados por el último beso dado. La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados-y él no la ayudaba en nada con sus comentarios.

-¿Sabes? Lo que me atormente es mucho más que un beso.

Él entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir la castaña pero no seguiría el juego ya que podrían perder lo hasta ahora construido por deseo. Al escuchar el silencio la castaña se encaminó a la cama y se recostó en su pecho. Él le acarició los bucles y le dijo:

-Duerme, princesa.

Instantáneamente la castaña se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertaron alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, en realidad ella despertó, despertándolo a él. Ella le sonrió con dulzura al ver la cara disgustada de Draco al ver que lo habían despertado de su tranquila siesta, y él al ver su sonrisa, relajó sus facciones.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

-Es que Ron…

-¿Tu ex novio?-interrogó volviendo a endurecer sus facciones.

-Sí, él… tuvo un accidente y está en coma. No despierta y hace una semana que sucedió.

-Herms, yo… No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, te lo prometo.

Ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias-y nuevamente se perdió en esos finos labios que no sabía desde cuando se le hacían tan apetecibles.

-Princesa esto no está bien. No es porque no me guste. Pasa que has estado muy tensionada y tal vez esto podría hacernos mal si no pensamos un poco las cosas. Te propongo que dejemos es en pausa y cuando se solucione lo de Ronald te prometo que lo hablaremos, si es que quieres.

-No entiendo porque sos tan bueno.

-Créeme que no soy bueno, es sólo contigo.

_Y esa frase le sonó rara, y en ese momento no la entendió._

Los días pasaron y como no podía seguir faltando a trabajar, decidió volver después de una larga insistencia del rubio que alegaba que debía distraerse al menos un poco. El ojigris había estado muy atento con ella desde que se había enterado del accidente. Había organizado cenas con Pansy, Blaise y Theo; había muchas noches en las que iba a su casa a comer con ella; y hasta una vez habían salido a comer Harry, Ginny, Ella y el rubio. Asombrosamente los hombres se llevaron muy bien y como eran del mismo equipo hablaba un poco de fútbol cada tanto. La habían pasado muy bien. Un mes, un mes había pasado y todavía el pelirrojo no despertaba. Los médicos querían desconectarlo ya que no guardaban ninguna esperanza pero ella se negó rotundamente, igual que Ginny y Harry. En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando sintió vibrar su celular. En la pantalla decía: Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Herms! ¡Ron despertó!

-¡Oh! Cuanto me alegro… Voy para allá.

Y mientras manejaba para encontrarse con su pelirrojo ex novio, llamó a Draco:

-Hola Princesa.

-Hola Príncipe.

-¿Pasa algo Herms?

-Sí, Ron despertó.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro, sobre todo por ti-le respondió con sinceridad.

-Draco, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente que prometiste hacer cuando Ron despertara y ya ves… Aparte yo tengo todo más que aclarado.

-Cuando quieras hablaremos.

-Gracias, rubio.

-Adiós, Herms.

-Adiós. Te extrañaré-él sonrió ante lo último dicho y cortó el celular.

Hermione había llegado donde estaba su amigo con su ex novio. Entró en el cuarto y unos ojos azules la miraron intensamente, seguidos de unos verdes esmeralda.

-¡Hermione! Yo perdóname… El otro día estuve muy mal y sé que no tenía derecho…

-No te preocupes Ron, está todo bien.

-Chicos yo estaré afuera-dijo la voz del que todavía no había hablado, Harry.

Harry salió y Hermione se acercó a Ron

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla-le sonrió.-Herms yo quiero pedirte algo…

-Dime, lo que quieras…

-Voy al grano. Quisiera saber si volverías conmigo.

Y Ron lentamente se acercó a sus labios y la besó. No fue como la otra vez pero ella no pudo evitar comparar sus besos con los que le había dado el rubio anteriormente. Definitivamente prefería los finos y sonrosados labios del ojigris. Además Ron la había engañado y no volvería con él a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Ron… yo… no puedo.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? ¿Hay otro?

-Buenos, pues… Sí.

-Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste?

-¡Por favor, Ron! ¿Vos pensaste en mí cuando te acostaste con Lavender? NO. Entonces no me vengas con recriminaciones. Yo te perdonaré Ron y tal vez vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo, pero no pienso llorar más. No voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Voy a hacer mi vida, Ronald, lo siento.

Él la miró apenado.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame.

-Adiós, Ron-y dándole un seco beso en la mejilla salió de habitación para saludar a Harry e irse.

La castaña iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos: _"Veamos, puedo ir corriendo a ver a Draco y contarle mi último sentimiento descubierto, o bien, podría hacerme la interesante"_. Iba tan distraída que casi choca y cuando bajó la ventanilla para insultar al idiota que casi le choca su perfecta y brillante camioneta, vio la dulce cara de Theo, acompañado de Blaise. Aprovechando el semáforo le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Sé que fue mi culpa, pero si no hubiera visto tu cara, seguramente te hubiera insultado. ¿A dónde van chicos? Y aparte sin Pansy, ¿eh?

-Aquí estoy amiga-dijo Pansy asomándose por la ventana baja del lado de Blaise.

-Chicos, vengan a comer a casa. Así de paso la conocen.

La pelinegra, sin consultarles a los demás expresó:

-Obvio que vamos corazón. Theo, síguela.

Los otros tres chicos sonrieron. Y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, la castaña salió primera a toda velocidad, como si quisiera jugarle una picada al castaño que, cuando la alcanzó le dijo:

-¿Quieres correr, Herms?

-Si supieras donde queda mi casa te jugaría una (y obvio que ganaría). Lo dejamos para otro día bombón-respondió visiblemente bromeando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, Theo estacionó el auto con sorprendente habilidad, mientras que la castaña llamaba al rubio para que también viniera. Luego, le mostró la casa a los otros tres que se quedaron admirados con el buen gusto de la castaña. Cuando Draco llegó, a la castaña se le iluminó la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño Theo. Cenaron en paz y cuando ya estaba terminando la cena, Pansy y Blaise, habían dado la noticia de que se casarían y le pidieron a Draco y Hermione que fueran los padrinos. Theo, que se hizo el celoso en broma, consiguió que le prometieran que sería el padrino de su hijo o hija. La pasaban tan bien los 5 juntos. Pero las horas cuando uno se divertía pasaban volando y la única pareja de esa cena dijo que se irían a descansar a su casa, pero como no tenían su auto el castaño, de muy mala gana, también se tuvo que ir.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, la castaña se sentó en frente de su príncipe y le dijo:

-Ahora a lo que nos incumbe-y sin previo aviso lo besó, con un beso de película digno de ser premiado por lo premios oscar. Mientras el rubio admiraba como besaba la, a veces, tímida castaña; ella pensaba que le diría a continuación.

-Tu también me gustas, Draco-se sonrojó levemente y esta ves, él la besó.


	5. El viaje: Primera parte

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Sinceramente a mí me gusta mucho. Gracias por los rewievs, y desde ya, como siempre, le rogaría que me dejen uno por este capítulo.

Besitos

Y a leer!!

**Capítulo 5**

**El viaje: Primera parte.**

La pareja se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Ambos tenían en su cara una dulce sonrisa. Y es que ahora ambos tenían claro lo que uno sentía hacia el otro y viceversa.

Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido de lo que la castaña había logrado en él. Su reputación no era muy buena ya que para todos era una especie de "Don Juan". No tenía relaciones en serio. Sus citas eran generalmente huecas, con despampanantes curvas que, con solo algunos comentarios, caían rendidas en su cama. Y es que Draco Malfoy no se había privado de nada en su vida, excepto de una cosa, del amor. Draco había tenido todos los sentimientos se pueden tener, excepto dos: el amor y los celos. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Hermione Granger. No quería llamarle amor porque creía que era un poco precipitado, pero sí estaba seguro de que la castaña le gustaba. Podía jurar que sentía envidia de su ex novio porque la había tocado, la había besado, la había abrazado, la había enamorado. Draco Malfoy tenía miedo, miedo a enamorarse pero lo afrontaría si eso hacía falta para estar con la castaña. Porque a pesar de ser, muchas veces, frío, quería amar. Cuando vio a Hermione por primera vez, estaba en la oficina repleta de carpetas. Su pollera a volados se movía al compás de su inocente pero sensual caminar. Cabezas masculinas se giraban a deleitarse con su figura, pero Hermione iba demasiado sumida en su mundo como para percatarse de que todos giraban la cabeza con su pasar. Ella nunca se había reconocido hermosa, pero si sabía que era linda y trataba de vestirse con ropa que la ayudara. Draco no era la excepción y, como todos los demás, la miró. Se sorprendió al ver que ella también lo miraba. _"Esos ojos chocolates"_ pensó. Y desde aquel encuentro fugaz en la empresa a él no se le quitaba la idea de hablarle y, tal vez, conseguir una cita. Pero eso se le hizo imposible cada que lo intentaba porque siempre alguien había para interrumpirlo en su misión y la mayoría de las veces, ese alguien, era Daphne Greengrass. La muchacha ya conocía su cama de memoria y creía que el rubio quería algo en serio con ella. Estaba muy equivocada. Además ella estaba enamorada de la plata y de la fama de Draco Malfoy, no de Draco en sí y eso, él, no lo podía pasar por alto. Hermione, en cambio, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero cuando lo miraba en los pasillos, se sonrojaba cuando el le sostenía la mirada. Solía encontrarla distraída observándolo y eso le gustaba. Así fue como Draco se fue enamorando de la castaña sin darse cuenta. Y así fue como no desaprovechó su oportunidad cuando la vio, sola, en el parque. Así fue como se dio cuenta que la ojimiel no sería una más, que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. La esperó, la ayudó, la consoló y ahora la tenía ahí a su lado, durmiendo abrazados en el sillón donde se habían quedado dormidos luego de una sesión de besos.

Un joven rubio y una joven castaña se despertaban con el sol que se colaba por la ventana dándoles directamente a la cara. Ella sonrió, él la besó. Ella intentó moverse y un profundo dolor de espalda la embriagó.

-Auch… Que dolor de espalda.

-Lo mismo digo-admitió el joven rubio bostezando.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes subir al cuarto… yo ya voy. Voy a preparar…

-No sabía que fueras tan rápida princesa. Generalmente eso lo digo yo, pero no me voy a negar a tus peticiones-dijo bromeando y con doble sentido.

-Yo… voy preparar el desayuno-espetó sonrojándose y tratando de levantarse lo más rápido posible.

No llegó a levantarse porque el rubio tiro de su brazo haciendo que cayera sobre él y, con la respiración agitada, se besaron. Él la acariciaba y ella solo se concentraba en ese beso. Se separó lentamente y le dijo:

-Debo levantarme si quieres comer algo.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero comer comida, Herms?-interrogó para hacerla sonrojar.

-Vamos, en serio.

La castaña se levantó y fue a la cocina. Preparó jugo de naranja, café con leche y cortó un budín de naranja que le había echo su mamá. Lo puso en una bandeja y, cuidadosamente, subió cada escalón de la escalera. Encontró al rubio tirado en la cama con las manos en la nuca, pensativo. Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la bandeja y le dio un beso la mejilla. Se sentó al frente del rubio y, juntos, desayunaron. Mientras desayunaban el rubio sacó una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo la abrió y mostró un anillo de plata con una piedra gris como sus ojos. La castaña se sorprendió. Era hermoso.

-Es realmente hermoso. ¿Para quién es?

-Vamos Herms, no te hagas… Es para vos.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente, tal vez no debería aceptarlo, pero una parte de sí decía que lo hiciera, así que estiró la mano y él cuidadosamente le puso el anillo.

-¿Y qué hice yo para merecer este anillo?

-Es que te quiero.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero el se la cerró con un nuevo beso. El rubio se separó de ella y, al ver el resultado de su salvaje beso, sonrió pícaro y dijo:

-Me voy preciosa, me voy.

-Andá rubio, andá.

Él salió del cuarto con su paso seguro y arrogante. Ella se acercó al ventanal de su cuarto que daba a la calle y lo vio salir, subiendo a su auto. En cuanto el costoso auto se alejó, una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la castaña sin ninguna razón.

La joven que minutos antes lloraba en un ventanal ahora se daba un cálido baño. Pensaba que el rubio le iba a pedir que fueran novios, pero no. Tal vez era algo apurado, pero tenían los sentimientos claros. Tal vez solo tendría que esperarlo, pero ahora que ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos se le hacía difícil.

Hermione Granger esperaba a Pansy Parkinson que había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que contarle.

Una morena de ojos celestes cielo, le pedía a la castaña que la ayudara con los preparativos de su boda que sería en tres meses. Ella le sonrió abiertamente como toda respuesta.

-El fin de semana que viene me voy a Paris por trabajo, pero en cuanto vuelva nos ocupamos de tu casamiento amiga.

-No sé como agradecerte.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Hermione eres tan buena…

Ella, como toda respuesta, calló.

Era viernes por la mañana y un rubio se encontraba forcejeando con la valija que debería llevar esa tarde a su viaje a París. Estaba ansioso por ver la cara de Hermione cuando apareciera en el aeropuerto junto con Theo, su mano derecha, y todo el equipo de Porsche. Así fue que la hora que restaba se le hizo la más larga de su vida, pero al fin se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Una impaciente castaña estaba en la puerta son su asistente esperando, seguramente, a los otros 20 empleados de la empresa. El rubio, que tantas miradas femeninas atraía, hizo su entrada triunfal haciendo que a la castaña se le desencajara la mandíbula.

-Mary, Hermione.

-Draco-expresó con demasiada efusividad.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo Mary extrañada de la confianza de su jefa-, buenos días.

Repentinamente, un castaño se acercó al trío.

-Buenos días señores, señoras-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Theo. Te extrañé.-admitió la castaña abrazándolo. Draco rodó los ojos y Mary no pudo evitar una mueca de interrogación. Definitivamente su jefa había tomado mucha confianza.

-Es que es mi amiga-admitió Theo explicándose con Mary.

Poco a poco fueron llegaron todos los demás y juntos a abordaron el avión. A Hermione le tocó sentarse con Theo y a Draco le tocó sentarse con Astoria. A ninguno de los dos le agradó la compañía que tenía el otro; él porque tenía celos y ella no aguantaba la personalidad de Astoria de chica fácil. La castaña la pasó muy bien con su amigo, cosa que no le agradó ni un poquito. Ella, disimuladamente miraba al rubio cada tanto, pero cada que giraba la cabeza, la rubia estaba colgada del brazo del ojigris cosa que no le gustó pero cuando vio la cara de exasperación del rubio, sonrió.

Habían llegado a París con un poco de retraso y la castaña debía llegar temprano al hotel para bañarse y cambiarse ya que a la noche tenían una cena. Agarrándole brazo del rubio y seguida por el castaño, se tomó un taxi al hotel, cosa que a Astoria le disgustó porque se tuvo que ir sola en otro taxi. Cuando llegaron al hotel Hermione se registró en la recepción, donde le indicaron el cuarto que fue asignado para ella, cosa que el rubio y el castaño repitieron seguidos de los demás empleados.

Hermione al igual que los demás, tenía una habitación para ella sola, muy lujosa y grande. A su lado quedaba la de Mary y, al lado de la de Mary, quedaba la del elegante rubio. La castaña sin perder tiempo se bañó, se maquilló y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras donde le dijeron que se encontraría con sus compañeros y encontró a un Draco de traje negro que le quedaba realmente apuesto. Ella sonrió y el la observó minuciosamente. Su princesa estaba levemente maquillada. Llevaba un vestido negro por la rodilla que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda, unos zapatos de taco del mismo color y un rodete que no llegaba a agarrarle todos sus bucles. Así que tomando uno de los bucles que caían rebeldemente por su cara y arrastrándolo hasta detrás de su oído le dijo:

-Estás… Estás…

-Hermosa-terminó el castaño sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Ya tenías que arruinar mi momento, Nott-espetó agresivo Draco.

-Es que estabas ahí como un tonto diciendo: estas… estas… La vas a aburrir Malfoy-se burló Theo.

-Nunca me aburriría de Draco.

El rubio sonrió altivo y Theo sonrió con sorna. Pronto fueron bajando los demás. Draco Malfoy seria su acompañante esa noche, por consejo de su jefe. Así que juntos se subieron a uno de los costosos autos que la empresa había dejado para ellos en el hotel.

Cuando llegaron al salón había mucha gente de gala. Era un cóctel. El rubio y la castaña, seguidos de los presidentes de Porsche tuvieron que dar sus respectivos discursos. El ojigris reconoció muchos empresarios que se acercaron a saludarlo cosa que no le permitió estar mucho tiempo con su castaña que, minutos después perdió de vista.

Hermione hacía aproximadamente 45 minutos que estaba en la terraza de aquel salón, sola, apoyada sobre la baranda admirado la generosa vista que tenía de la Torre Eiffel. Estaba pensativa porque ver a Astoria rondándole al rubio le había abierto los ojos. Si realmente quería algo con él debería apurarse. _"Tampoco puedo ir y decirle:-Hey Draco, ¿quieres ser mi novio?"_, pensó. Se miró las manos y allí brilló un hermoso anillo de plata que le había dado el rubio una semana atrás. Sonrió. Sin ningún motivo se lo quitó y empezó a jugar con él. Así fue que la encontró…

En el interior del anillo, ese que hacía contacto con la piel, había una frase grabada. Primero pensó que había visto mal pero cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar y allí seguía. Se lo acercó un poco a la cara y leyó:

"_¿Querés ser mi novia, Herms?_

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa. Lo haría esperar un poco para la respuesta. Él no le había dado ninguna pista de la existencia de la frase y así haría ella al menos por unos días, se mantendría como si no supiera nada. Ese rubio si que estaba en todas, ¿no?

Repentinamente alguien la agarró por detrás y en el oído le susurraron:

-Princesa, te me habías perdido…Me deshice de todos los empresarios para venir aquí, contigo.

Él la volteó y lentamente se acercó a su boca. Ella se separó y le dijo:

-No, aquí no. Podrían vernos… no es de lo más prudente.

-Princesa, a veces, hay que hacer lo que dicen los instintos no lo que dice la razón. Vamos, sólo uno.

Ella se acercó a su boca y él acortó la poca distancia que quedaba. El beso fue corto, pero ambos lo necesitaban.

De pronto, de la nada, al rubio le agarraron unas ganas tremendas de irse de allí, de irse con su castaña.

-Ven princesa, vayámonos-le rogó tironeándole del brazo.

-Draco…-le reprendió ella. Él la miró serio y ella agregó-esta bien, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes se escabulleron hacia la puerta del salón y salieron juntos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Theo, ni para su exasperante rubia acompañante, Astoria.

Un rubio y una castaña se encontraban frente al símbolo más representativo de París, la Torre Eiffel. Se miraban, sin decir nada. Ella recordó el anillo, la frase, el rubio delante de ella; y sin poder evitarlo lo besó. Sus dedos se mezclaron con ese rubio y fino cabello que tanto le gustaba. Él solo se dedicaba a besarla y a acariciarle la espalda. No pudo evitar recordar que le debía una respuesta y, a pesar de necesitar una venganza, quería dársela. Así fue como Hermione Granger, bajo la luz que emitían los faroles del parque que rodeaba la imponente construcción, murmuró:

-Sí Draco. Sí quiero.

El no entendió a que se refería así que le preguntó:

-¿Qué, Herms?

-Que si quiero ser tu novia.

Y mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso lleno de amor, el recordó el mensaje del anillo que pensó que la castaña todavía no había descubierto.


	6. El viaje: Segunda Parte

_Hola a todos! Como andan?_

_Aca llego con un nuevo capitulo y una invitación... _

_Estoy escribiendo otro fic de esta pareja (pero esta vez son magos) y me encantaria que pasaran a leerla y a dejarme un review como hicieron con esta (y les confieso que me encanta lo que me dicen). El fic se llama mi otra realidad._

_Como siempre, ean invitados a dejar un review con una queja, una felicitacion o lo que se les pase por la cabeza._

_Les mando un besito y hasta el proximo capitulo..._

**Capítulo 6**

**El Viaje: Segunda parte.**

Luego de aquella hermosa situación tuvieron que volver al cóctel, pero la sonrisa de ambos no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Hermione estaba feliz, por fin había encontrado alguien que le hiciera olvidar el amor enfermizo que tenía por Ron. Draco estaba feliz porque por primera vez amaba a una mujer, se había enamorado.

Como tenía que hablar con muchos empresarios sedientos de información y ella también, la miraba de lejos y admiraba como sonreía, como conversaba espontánea y suelta con los empresarios que se interesaran en el nuevo motor que ella había diseñado.

Hermione se moría de sueño y, además, tenía algunas copas de champagne encima. Como dependía del rubio para volver al hotel, se acercó a él con la intención de convencerlo para abandonar el salón.

-Draco…

-Dime, Herms.

-Estoy cansada y he observado que hay personas de la empresa que ya se han ido…

-Déjame despedirme de aquellos inversionistas que están allá y nos vamos-dijo sonriéndole.

El rubio se alejó dejando a la castaña sola. Cinco minutos después regresó y juntos se encaminaron al auto que les habían facilitado.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el ojigris acompañó a Hermione a su cuarto. La besó a modo de despedida y cuando se disponía a irse la castaña le tiró del cuello de la camisa murmurando:

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo-le dijo guiñando un ojo, pícara.

-No, Herms. Aunque la propuesta es muy tentadora, solo es producto de tus copas demás y no pienso aprovecharme de eso. Si me quedo, tal vez hagamos algo de lo que mañana te arrepientas…-admitió sincero.

-Pero Draco…

Volvió a besarla y le dijo:

-Adiós, Princesa.

Ella, resignada, murmuró:

-Adiós, hasta mañana.

Pero antes de encerrarse en su habitación, observó como el rubio, con la seguridad y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, caminaba los diez metros que lo separaban de su habitación.

El sábado había llegado con un resplandeciente sol que los favorecía en su plan de hacer las fotos para las publicidades de la nueva Cayenne. Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha. Cuando terminó de ducharse, por el caluroso día, se puso un hermoso vestido veraniego color lila, por arriba de la rodilla. Se ató el pelo en una colita y salió de su cuarto rumbo al de su novio, para ver si ya había despertado y si no, bajaría a desayunar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la tocó y recién cuando escuchó el: "adelante", entró. El rubio se hallaba sentado en su cama, sin remera, con un pantalón negro y atándose los zapatos. La ojimiel se acercó a él, lo agarró por el cuello y, el rubio, sonriendo, se echó hacia atrás llevándose también a ella que estaba aferrada a su cuello. Ambos soltaron largas carcajadas. Ella lo besó.

-Buenos días, príncipe-le dijo coqueta una vez que hubieron terminado de besarse.

-Buenos días, que grata sorpresa.

-Me muero de hambre-admitió la castaña.

Al decir esa frase se percató de un detalle en el que hasta ahora no había reparado: ella estaba sobre él, en una cama, él no tenía remera y así, se veía realmente deseable. Rápidamente se levantó con un furioso rojo en sus pómulos.

-Herms, no tienes porque preocuparte, al fin y al cabo, en algún momento verás más qe esto-dijo señalándose el torso como si hablara del tiempo.

Ella se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible.

-Tonta-le dijo el rubio de manea cariñosa, parándose y estirando los brazos para abrazarla-. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a un Theo a punto de tocar la puerta, muy impresionado que enseguida se imaginó una realidad que estaba muy lejos de ser la verdadera. ¿Pero quién se imaginaria lo que en realidad pasaba, si ambos jóvenes se habían ido juntos a noche de la fiesta y ahora ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto con el pelo mojado? Theo se dio media vuelta y salió a paso presuroso de aquel pasillo.

-Theo, espera-llamó la castaña corriendo detrás de él para lograr alcanzarlo, dejando a un rubio disgustado en la puerta de su habitación. Hermione alcanzó al castaño cuando este se sentó en uno de los bancos que daban a la gran pileta del lujoso hotel. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que se calmara un poco.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Theo?

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Ahora te pones a pensar en mí?-interrogó con ironía.

-No te entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes? Te hubieras preocupado por mí cuando te acostaste con Malfoy, Hermione…

-Pero yo… yo no me acosté con Malfoy.

-Por favor, Hermione, eso no te lo cree nadie…

-Yo no me acosté con Draco, Theo. ¿Y si me hubiera acostado, qué? ¿Hay algún problema?-le espetó Hermione empezando a impacientarse.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema?-alzó la vista y la miró.-Que me enamoré.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Que me enamoré de ti, Hermione.

Esta vez ella no tenía nada para decir. Se había quedado estática, impresionada. No sabía qué decirle o qué hacer. El amigo de su novio le estaba confesando que se había enamorado y no de cualquiera, si no de ella. El castaño se levantó y se alejó de ella. Hermione sabía lo que era estar en la situación de Theo era horrible, pero ella no podía hacer nada, no era su culpa haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy. La ojimiel decidió que lo mejor sería no hablar de aquella conversación con Draco para que la amistad del rubio y el castaño siguiera igual que siempre, ya se ocuparía ella de hablar con Theo. Sin pausa pero sin prisa, caminó al restaurante del hotel, donde seguramente estaría el rubio. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba el rubio en una mesa para cuatro, solo, tomando un café con leche con dos medialunas. La castaña se acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Puedo sentarme, príncipe?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Eh?-interrogó desentendida de lo que hablaba el rubio.

-Que qué te dijo Theo.

-Ahh… Nada, no le pasó nada, solo que se había olvidado el celular en el cuarto.

-Pero no era para salir así, de esa forma…

-Si no sé, viste cómo es Theo…

El rubio estaba seguro de que Hermione le mentía, se le notaba en la cara pero decidió no indagar más sobre el tema para no pelear. En ese instante el castaño pasaba de largo como si fuera a sentarse en otra mesa pero é lo llamó:

-Theo, ven a sentarte con nosotros, amigo.

El castaño, pensando que Hermione le había contado la verdad al rubio, se sorprendió de la invitación, sin embargo la aceptó. Una vez que se hubo sentado, el ojigris le dijo:

-Así que te olvidaste el celular…

-No… yo… lo tengo aquí-respondió extrañado.

-No… Él se refiere a cuando saliste corriendo yo salí detrás de ti...

-Ah, sí… Es que estoy esperando una llamada de uno de los inversionistas y tengo que leerlo encima todo el tiempo.

La castaña se alegró de que Theo supiera mentir tan bien y de que haya reparado en el invento que ella le había hecho al rubio. Su amigo la miró con evidente gesto de agradecimiento ya mucho más tranquilo.

El día había sido muy agitado. Todo el equipo había ido de una punta a la otra de París para sacar las fotos para la cadena publicitaria. Theo no había nombrado la confesión de la mañana ni siquiera cuando se quedaron solos, pero mejor así. Cuando volvieran a Londres hablarían.

Ahora estaba en su cama esperando que se hiciera la hora de comer para bajar, porque no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba sola porque su novio y su amigo se habían ido a una reunión con inversionistas. Así que sola se encaminó al restaurante del hotel a comer una apetitosa cena. Aunque sola no era lo mismo. Eso la hizo reparar en lo dependiente que se había hecho del rubio en las últimas horas. Sonrió al recordar que ahora era su novio y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento el rubio.

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, era tarde, estaba segura. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de bajar a aquella pileta desierta, por la hora. Sin dudarlo se puso la maya y envuelta en una bata, bajó a la piscina. Lo peor fue que nunca pensó encontrarse lo que allí vio. Un joven castaño nadaba de una punta a la otra de la pileta con gran agilidad, con elegancia. Recién cuando el ven se sentó en el borde de la pileta, agotado, reparó en que era Theo, su amigo. Por primera vez Hermione había mirado al castaño como un hombre, como algo más que un amigo. Hermione, en algún sedo mientras el castaño nadaba, lo había deseado y se sentía culpable de ello. El castaño le sonrió mientras gruesas gotas se deslizaban por su pelo y se perdían en sus bien formados pectorales y abdominales. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lentamente se sacó la bata dándole la espalda al castaño, mientras que por la cabeza de Theo pasaban pensamientos similares a los pasaban por la cabeza de la castaña minutos antes. El era un hombre y parecía que se lo hicieran a propósito, lo tentaban continuamente. La ojimiel se tiró a la pileta y sin decir nada, nadó como momentos antes, nadaba Theo. Veinte minutos después, se sentó junto a su amigo, exhausta. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la fría y blanca piel de la castaña, y el castaño no pudo evitar pensar como sería tocar su piel. Le acarició la mejilla y se acercó lentamente a su boca. Juntos se fundieron en un beso que no dejaba que desear, ambos mojados, ambos confundidos. Hundiéndose en un beso para aclarar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Hermione se separó de los labios del castaño.

-Yo… lo siento-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Herms…

-Yooo… No debí hacer esto… Yo, Theo… Estoy saliendo con Draco.

El castaño hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y por un momento la castaña pensó que volvería a besarla, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y con paso lento se alejó de ella. La castaña pensó que la actitud de su amigo le había facilitado mucho las cosas y con prisa se encaminó hacia la habitación de su novio para saludarlo.


	7. Confusión

**Hola! como andan? Espero que bien...**

**Muchas Gracias por los rewievs del cap. anterior!!!! Perdonen que este tardando tanto en actualizar es que estoy llena de examenes, y con tanto estudio la inspiracion escasea jaja.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste.**

**Si quieren pasar a leer otra fic que estoy escribiendo tambien de esta pareja busen: Mi otra realidad.**

**me voy yendo...**

**besos!**

El rubio yacía en su cama descansando, pensando en el agitado fin de semana que había tenido. Se había puesto de novio con la castaña y los negocios le habían salido excelentes, realmente un excelente fin de semana. Ahora descansaba tranquilo en la habitación de su elegante casa. Presentía que algo le pasaba a Theo y debía averiguarlo

Ya hablaría con él, ahora debía ocuparse de la castaña, de SU castaña.

El lunes había llegado y, con él, una nueva jornada laboral. Hermione se dirigía a la oficina con algunos minutos de retraso. La pila de cartas por leer el trabajo pendiente que seguramente tenía, no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. El ojigris no iría a la oficina. No tenía mucha motivación para ir pero solo a un motivo se aferraba: debería hablar con Theo. Cuando por fin logró llegar a su oficina luego de infinidad de felicitaciones. Allí estaban, sus no grises, pero hermosos ojos, la examinaban sin vergüenza. De pies a cabeza. De su sonrisa hasta sus zapatos. Desde sus sentimientos hasta su forma de pensar, solamente con una mirada. Y es que aquel joven que tanto quería a su amigo, ahora empezaba a envidiarlo, pero no lo molestaría. Era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

-Hola Theo-la castaña se acercó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Herms! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿Necesitabas algo, castaño?-dijo acariciándole el pelo, cariñosa.

-No… Yo solo venía a saludarte. Como no tengo trabajo que hacer porque Draco no vino…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Nada todo el día?

-Y la verdad no sé, ya encontraré algo que hacer…

-No señor, usted me va a ayudar a mí que como verá tengo mucho trabajo por delante-le replicó la castaña señalando el escorio con pilas de cartas e informes.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Theo.

Juntos se enfrascaron en las actividades de la castaña en las que él la pudiera ayudar. Hermione descubrió, en esos momentos lo inteligente que era Theo y eso que ella fue la mejor de su clase, pero, a diferencia de ella, Theo no solo entendía de lo técnico, si no que también tenía muy buenas reflexiones a la hora de vivir.

Ambos adelantaron todo el trabajo de la ojimiel. Se hicieron las siete de la tarde y ambos debían retirarse.

-Bueno Herms, espero haber servido para algo, me voy.

La saludó y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Hermione soltó:

-¿Quieres venir a comer a casa?

-Herms, yo… no sé si…

Le sorprendían los nervios del castaño que, aunque sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella, ambos eran personas grandes y maduras…

-Theo, necesitamos hablar. Además, no va a pasar nada, somos amigos, ¿o no?

-Sí tienes razón…-admitió él razonando.

-¿Entonces vendrás o tendré que obligarte?

-Iré, no desesperes princesa.

Ella se paró en seco. Solo Draco le decía Princesa. En ese momento Hermione reparó en que si era un error invitar a Theo a su casa, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Draco… ¿qué sería de él mientras ella invitaba a su mejor amigo a comer a su casa? _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_, se preguntó Hermione.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Juntos caminaron al estacionamiento y cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto. En tan solo diez minutos ya estaba en la mediana casa que tenía la castaña en aquel costoso barrio de Londres. Pero la castaña no tenía la más mínima gana de encerrarse en su casa aquella cálida tarde de verano.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?-le cuestionó ella antes de entrar en la casa, tomándole la mano.

-Si tú quieres…

-Vamos.

Los dos castaños tranquilos, serenos, uno iba pensando y la otra, no pensaba en nada. Uno se había enamorado, la otra también pero no del que caminaba con ella en ese momento, eso la confundía. Las gotas de agua corrían por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Se paró en seco y le gritó con furia:

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué hice para que te enamoraras de mí?-le golpeó el pecho como si así pudiera descargarse.

-No has hecho nada Hermione, no tienes la culpa. Pero no te descargues conmigo, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco la tengo. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

-Si lo sé, es que….

Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda, ahora su llanto no era de furia, lloraba triste, confundida, desconcertada. Theo se sentó junto a ella y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido. La confusión, el llanto, la elección entre dos hombres, alguien que la consolaba abrazándola y diciéndole cosas al oído; el agua que nacía en sus ojos y moría en su boca o en su pecho. Sí, definitivamente lo había vivido, pero no con el hombre que ahora la abrazaba, si no con el rubio. Hermione odiaba la situación en la que ahora estaba. Si estaba con el castaño, sentía que engañaba a Draco; si estaba con Draco, sentía que le hacía mal a Theo. Pero al fin y al cabo, Draco era su novio, y no podía dejarlo porque Theo se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Hermione y Theo conversaban en la casa de la castaña ambos mucho más tranquilos. Por la ventana se colaban leves matices rojos y rosas de la tarde que caía para dar lugar a la noche. Theo se lamentaba haber aceptado la invitación. Ahí estaba, otra vez, aguantándose un beso. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ya no aguantaba, sería mejor aceptarlo. Tal vez dejar de verla. No se hacía bien a sí mismo ni a Hermione. Tampoco quería perder la amistad que tenía con el rubio hace ya mucho tiempo. Hermione lo había dejado claro. Hacía rato que habían conversado de aquello. Ella lo amaba a Draco y derramando algunas lágrimas había dicho que:

-Es horrible lo que me toca decir, pero te juro que yo no quería nada con vos, me malinterpretaste… ¡Por Dios Theo! Mira como hemos terminado. Yo lloro por ti, vos enamorado de mí. Draco no sabe nada y yo, yo… Lo amo a él, lo siento.

-No Hermione, no pidas perdón-le había respondido Theo.-Y no te he malinterpretado, sé que no quieres nada conmigo, también sé que yo no quería enamorarme de ti, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías algo con Draco.

Theo se había quedado reflexionando sobre aquello. No estaba bien lo que hacía. Hermione, en cambio, no pensaba en nada. Su vista se fijaba en la ventana, observando vaya uno a saber qué. El castaño pareció abandonar aquel transe en el que se había sumido.

-Debo irme-dijo apresurado.

-Pero yo te había invitado a comer-soltó ella sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

-Lo sé, pero no está bien lo que hacemos, Herms. Tengo ganas de besarte y no puedo, de abrazarte y no debo, de tocarte y no quiero porque te lastimo. Tal vez debamos poner una distancia prudente entre nosotros por lo menos hasta que las aguas se calmen. Tal vez el tiempo me encuentre enamorado de otra, ¿quién sabe? Por lo pronto me iré.-Se levantó.

-Espera-le dijo tomándole el brazo, esta vez la castaña reparó en su perturbada mirada y cambió de parecer. Tal vez tuviera razón; y si no la tenía, se ocuparía de aquello cuando, como había dicho Theodore, las aguas se calmaran un poco.-No, está bien, ve.

-Gracias.

Tan solo unas pocas horas después la castaña observaba llover en el exterior de su casa. No podía dormir, así que con esa excusa se había acercado al sillón que yacía contiguo a la ventana. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban pacientes y tranquilas por el oscura cielo nocturno. La confusión la embriagaba y eso hacía que se confundiera aún más. ¡Qué le pasaba con Theo? ¿Realmente estaba bien lo que hacían? Ella, con el correr de los días, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Draco, pero ahora el castaño le venía con esto, ¿y qué hacer? ¿Qué decidir? Por lo pronto lo que habían hecho era la única solución que se le ocurría, pero si quería mantener su amistad con Theo, debía buscar otra solución para no perderlo. Ojala durante la noche parara la lluvia porque si no, no la ayudaría en nada con su estado de ánimo.

Una nueva jornada de trabajo se acercaba. Hermione no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El fantasma del sol se hacía presente en el horizonte casi tanto como las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Esa mañana la pasaba a buscar el rubio para llevarla al trabajo. Le había prometido que pasaría todo el día con él aunque tuvieran que trabajar y para cerrar el día con broche de oro, iría a comer a su casa. Debía vestirse bien. Ojo, no es que se vistiera mal pero ese día sentía que iba a ser especial. Short de vestir negro mostrando sus esbeltas y largas piernas, camisa azul, fina y veraniega, y los zapatos, por supuesto, combinando con la camisa. La inestabilidad emocional que tenía no la ayudaba, pero con un poco de maquillaje y suerte no se le notaría. En cinco minutos el rubio tocaría el timbre, puntual, como siempre. Era hora de mostrarle al mundo que podía disimular lo que le pasaba, al menos a los que no la conocían demasiado. Debería salir a la puerta, se le hacía tarde. Como sobrevivir sin Theo y no morir en el intento.


	8. Amor

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

**_Como andan? espero que bien..._**

**Este capitulo me ha costado mcha inspiracion y ya se daran cuenta porque... espero que les guste... **

**POR FAVOR QUIERO REVIEWS CON LAS OPINIONES, SOBRE TODO DE ESTE CAPITULO... POR FAVOR!!!!**

**Los quiere mucho,**

**Aniitaa**

Capítulo 8

Amor

Allí estaba, mirándola fijamente desde el interior de su imponente camioneta. Se pregunto si habría otros ojos como aquellos en el mundo, tan hermosos, tan grises, tan fríos y cálidos. Definitivamente no. Le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando se subió a la camioneta en el asiento del acompañante le dio un gran beso, de esos que te quitan el aliento. Allí estaba su novio tan puntual como siempre. Tranquilo pero rápido puso en marcha la camioneta para transitar los quince minutos que los separaban de la oficina. Contándose cuanto se habían extrañado durante el día anterior ambos pensaban en el revuelo que se armaría cuando vieran a Hermione bajar de la camioneta de Draco Malfoy. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno la pasa bien. La camioneta ya descansaba en el garage de la empresa mientras dos jóvenes entraban triunfalmente con pasos lento y elegante robando suspiros de hombres y mujeres. Al llegar al final del pasillo, allí donde se cruzaba con otro, separando los rumbos de ambos, Draco volvió a besar a Hermione y murmurándole un "espérame" en el oído se alejó en sentido contrario al que lo haría ella luego. Siete horas, siete horas debía esperar para volver a verlo.

El tiempo pasaba lento pero para su suerte pasaba. El sol se escondía en el horizonte y un rubio de ojos grises se hacía presente en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de la castaña. Admirando su perfil con los matices rozados y anaranjados, mordiéndose el labio perdida en algún lejano pensamiento, en un gesto extremadamente sexy según el rubio. Se acercó y recién en ese momento la castaña reparó en su presencia. Con su mano derecha la tomó y la obligó a pararse mientras él se sentaba donde minutos antes estaba ella, y ella sobre él. Draco sonrió, Hermione se acurrucó en su pecho. Él la beso, ella pensó que tal vez lo estaba engañando al no decirle lo de Theo. La ojimiel se aferró fuertemente, temía perderlo. Él la acarició, quería amarla.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó con voz más quebrada de lo que quería.

-Sí, vamos-le respondió el ojigris.

Se levantaron, Hermione agarró su abrigo y su portafolio y ambos salieron al pasillo donde, desde lejos, los miraba un castaño. Ella tuvo el impulso de saludarlo pero a mitad de camino recordó la tarde anterior y se paró en seco, se agarró del brazo del ojigris y siguió su camino hacia la camioneta.

Hermione se acercaba a Draco sin darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban siguiendo sus pasos. Él no podía aguantar y aunque quisiera disimular se estaba muriendo por un abrazo.

Ya habían comido, ahora se encontraban en el living de la casa del él. La noche era linda, la situación perfecta, el amor justo.

Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir   
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,   
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir

Cada uno con una copa de vino hacían zapping intentando conseguir algo entretenido. Draco se acercó a la boca de Hermione. En un movimiento audaz la tomó de la cintura logrando hacerle cosquillas. Hermione, sin intención, golpeó la copa del rubio derramando su contenido en su pulcra blanca camisa. Él soltó una gran carcajada. Ella se sonrojó.

-Draco, perdón… Que bruta… Perdóname… Yo… Yo lo arreglaré-dijo quitándole la camisa inconcientemente, hasta que reparó en lo que hacía.

En cada mirada te derrites en mí.   
Y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mi   
por cada vez que me tienes dentro.

Él, para que no tuviera vergüenza, se acercó y la besó como nunca lo había hecho con ella. Con pasión, demostrándole cuanto la amaba. Ella terminó quitándole la camisa pero no con el fin de limpiarla sino con otro muy diferente. Lo besaba con pasión. Se acariciaban. Él recorría su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca. Sonrió al recordar como lo había conocido. Sonrió al recordar que no se animaba a hablarle. Sonrió al recordar que aún de lejos él producía algunas sensaciones en ella.

Hazme reír, hazme llorar,

Y él, mientras le quitaba la camisa recordó lo hermosa que se veía cuando se acercó a hablarle en el parque. Recordó el primer beso que le había dado. Recordó cuando le había confesado que le gustaba. Recordó aquel viaje a la playa.

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar.   
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;

Deteniéndose un momento para sonreír el rubio se separó de la blanca piel del cuello de su mujer preferida. Ella aprovechando aquel segundo se apoderó de sus finos labios. Descubría su piel centímetro a centímetro, acariciándola. Mientras Hermione lo besaba y acariciaba pensó en el giro inesperado que había dado aquella relación.

Has salir el sol   
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar

A Draco comenzaron a molestarle las ropas que todavía ambos llevaban puestas. Con cautela, le quitó la musculosa blanca que Hermione se había puesto debajo de la camisa. La agarró de la mano y dándole apasionados besos subieron a la planta alta de la casa en busca de la habitación del rubio. Hermione se había aferrado al rubio, él le besaba el cuello y ella no podía reprimir algunos gemidos.

Hazme mentir, hasta jurar

El rubio le quitó una mano de encima para abrir la puerta, la alzó y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Con el peso de los dos el ojigris se dirigió a la cama. Con cuidado de no ser muy brusco se recostó logrando que Hermione quedara sobre él. Ella decidió jugar un poco con la resistencia de su amante así que comenzó a recorrerle el abdomen, el cuello y los brazos con la boca mientras el soltaba algunos jadeos. Draco no aguantaba, necesitaba decir lo que se venía guardando hace tiempo.

Hazme fingir, hazme desear   
Hazme otra vez el amor.

-Te amo-soltó mientras ella jugaba en sus pectorales.

-Yo también te amo Draco.

Él soltó una carcajada y mientras ella besaba su inmaculado cuello, él dijo:

-Por lo que veo te gusta estar arriba, llevar el mando.

Ella sonrió todavía en su cuello.

-Ves bien.

-Pero no te dejaré todo el tiempo, generalmente yo mando, así que aprovecha mientras yo me limito a recibir estos excitantes besos-le siguió el juego con una sonrisa repleta de arrogancia, a lo muy Malfoy.

-¿Sabes? No creo que lo recuperes-admitió esta vez lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, jugando con los límites de ansiedad de su amante.

Soltó una carcajada irónica y con un giro brusco él quedó sobre ella. Ahora la haría sufrir solo para que rogara más. Sin prisa pero sin pausa le desabrochó el botón del short negro y lentamente lo deslizó por las flacas y hermosas piernas de la joven, quitándoselo. De esa forma él llevaba ventaja por sobre ella.

Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir

Acarició sus pechos que yacían bajo el fino encaje logrando un corto y profundo gemido por parte de la joven. Hermione no aguantaba más. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura con las caricias del ojigris. Su mirada color plata opacada por el deseo y la lujuria eran la clara demostración de que ambos las estaban pasando mucho mejor que bien.

Y cada palabra te trae hasta mí

Y con la rapidez que solo la experiencia otorga Draco se deshizo del sostén de Hermione. Besó sus pechos, lamió sus rozados pezones y ella solo soltó algunos gemidos. Lo besó, lo besó como si fuera el último beso. Solo el placer que luego alcanzarían juntos sustituía el de besarlo.

Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel, es para ti   
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro

Hermione perdió el control y casi con desesperación le quitó el boxer negro al rubio. Él sonrió y le murmuró con voz ronca:

-No sabía que fueras tan rápida…

Hermione respondió a su provocación con un beso, un apasionado beso. Pero él quería jugar, quería recorrerla, quería sentirla aún más.

Hazme reír, hazme llorar,   
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.

Le besó el cuello, le recorrió la espalda con un suave roce y la besó. La ojimiel pensó en como se le notaba a Draco la experiencia en lo que tenga que ver con la cama. Ojo, no es ella fuera una santa pero en el rubio se notaba la cantidad de mujeres que habían compartido su cama, que lo habían tocado, besado. Sonrió al pensar que era ella quien lo hacía en este momento.

Hazme morir, hazme vivir;   
Has salir el sol

Draco al sentirla sonreír, cuestionó:

-¿Te hago cosquillas?

-No, solo pensaba en algo y sonreí-respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Y en que pensabas?-le volvió a cuestionar mientras le baba el cuello.

-Si me besas no puedo pensar.

Hazme sentir, hazme dudar   
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar

Él, como si le hubiera confesado que lo amaba, le besó con amor. Ya no aguantaba más así que dejando los juegos de lado se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba a Hermione. Entró en ella y ambos gimieron. Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó mientras él la embestía una y otra y otra vez.

Hazme fingir, hazme desear   
Hazme otra vez el amor

Dos jóvenes descansaban desnudos, abrazados y tapados solamente por la sabana de seda verde. Ambos habían pasado una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, pero Hermione tenía dentro suyo algo que todavía la inquietaba. ¿Debería decirle al rubio todo lo sucedido con Theo? ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que ya no podrían ser esos tres amigos que eran en el último tiempo? ¿Cómo decirle todo aquello sin que Theo creyera que lo hacia por conveniencia?

Hazme morir, hazme vivir

No, no debía decírselo. Lo arreglaría directamente con el castaño. Eso se había prometido cuando Theo había abandonado su casa y eso haría.

El rubio la observaba fijamente. Desde hacía tiempo tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar del techo y con el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su ahora calmada respiración. Se veía hermosa con la piel levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, con el pelo despeinado por sus propias manos y con el semblante imperturbable. Extrañamente calma.

Has salir el sol

-¿Así te quedas cada vez que haces el amor?- preguntó con algo de gracia y arrogancia.

Ella soltó un respingo y luego una carcajada.

-Deberías saber, sobre todo con la experiencia que cargas, que cuando una mujer habla luego de haber tenido sexo es porque se ha aburrido- soltó con un descaro inusual en ella y con algo de altivez-. Ahora, quieres que hable tendríamos que volver a hacerlo pero deberías aburrirme.

-¿Quieres repetirlo, Hermione?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Tú quieres repetirlo Draco?- le siguió el juego.

-Si fuera pro mí no hubiéramos parado.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿porque paramos?

Se subió encima del ojigris y hizo un camino de besos desde su abdomen hasta su boca, recorriendo su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus pectorales.

-Creo… que paramos… porque ambos… necesitábamos dormir…- admitió entre los besos de ella.

-Porque mañana tenemos que trabajar…-agregó ella.

Hermione bajo la vista a su cuello quería estar segura de que había hecho un buen trabajo y que allí quedara una marca de la excelente noche que habían pasado. Allí estaba, en su inmaculado cuello la marca que al otro día tomaría un color morado. Moviéndose para quedar al lado del rubio se abrazó a él y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo-soltó el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó juguetona.

-Que TE AMO.

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar   
Hazme otra vez el amor

Y con esas dos palabras Hermione se quedó dormida en el pecho de su amor.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Londres Pansy Parkinson se dormía pensando en una conversación que había tenido con Theodore Nott.

-No, no puedo ver a Hermione.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Se pelearon? 

-No Pansy.

-Pero Theo, no te he visto así por una mujer nunca-agregó preocupada por la mirada triste de su amigo.

-No lo sé Pansy, no se qué me pasa.

-¿Te has enamorado de Hermione?-más que una pregunta era una afirmación formulada por una de las mujeres que más lo conocía. 

-Lo sé, me enamoré de Hermione.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-preguntó ahora apenada de la situación de Theo.

-Sí lo sabe… Por eso le dije que no debíamos vernos más…

-Lo lamento Theo, tenían una linda amistad.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento yo. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a Draco a los ojos-soltó triste.

Era increíble lo que podía hacer Hermione sin proponérselo. Era increíble como estaba Theo por ella.


End file.
